


In these moments we were everything that mattered

by sassy_slytherin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Character Death, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hogwarts!au, M/M, Major character death warning only for a few of the ficlets, fallen!cas, it's not sad though - or at least not that much, will write which ones so you can avoid them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_slytherin/pseuds/sassy_slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a collection of destiel ficlets - there will be added more as they are written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table contents

**Author's Note:**

> These ficlets aren't connected in any way.. well besides I will be the one writing them. If commenting please leave constructive criticism and not hate :) 
> 
> Gramma/spelling mistakes will be (probably) corrected if pointed out. All of before mentioned kind of mistakes will be most likely be there because English isn't my first language. 
> 
> With all of that said; I hope you will enjoy reading these small ficlets

**Chapter 1.**

Table contents - big surprise, I know 

**Chapter 2.**

Heaven - Dean dies... 

 

**Chapter 3.**

The First Sight - Dean goes to Hogwarts. Destiel pre-slash 

 

**Chapter 4.**

Something about candelight - just some (very very) quick fluff 

 

**Chapter 5.**

In this life - Here have some Major character death.. Cas this time


	2. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean dies….

When Dean died, it wasn’t bloody and nobody was screaming. Peacefully he laid in his Angels arms, finding comfort there, like he always had. As the last live was slowly seeping out of him, he tried to speak, but the Angel softly held a finger to his lips and tightened the hold he had around the waist of the hunter. Darkness erupted around him and he felt a weight lift from his shoulder, a weight he hadn’t even noticed before. The last thing he felt before he left this world was the lips of the Angel, his Angel, pressed gently to his temple. 

But that wasn’t it. A warmth spread from the point of the lips and through his body till he felt like he was made of light, not skin and flesh. His limps disappeared only to be replaced with a feeling of infinity. He had no eyes, he had no brain to process what he was seeing, and yet he saw every thing clearly. A blue sky above his head and dirt beneath his feet. Bobby’s salvage yard laid before him. A mild wind was coming in from the south and he could just hint the outline of Bobby working in the kitchen, behind Sam stood.  
The warmth started fading and soon he was left with nothing but happiness, and yet something was missing from this piece of heaven. Because that was what this was. He felt a land on his shoulder but he didn’t flinch, knowing just who the owner was. He didn’t pull away as he felt a body press up against he back, and when he shuddered from the feel of lips near his ear, it wasn’t from discomfort but from pure pleasure. He turned around in the arms of the man he had loved to the last moment and beyond. Met with the deepest blue eyes, so filled with love his heart leaped in his chest. He leaned in and kissed the Angel, every single emotion out in the open without the use of even one word.  
This was it, this is it.


	3. The First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to hogwarts. Pre-destiel

When Dean arrived at King Cross Station, little brother by his side and mother and father right behind him, he knew it was going to be new beginning.  
He wasn't going to see his brothers goofy face every day and he wouldn't be able to help his muggle-father in the garage anymore, or watch his witch-mother cook. But it was going to be okay. More than okay actually, all of his 11 years, well plus minus the ones where he was a drooling baby, he had looked forward to this day. It could not have come soon enough, and now. Here he stood heart beating away in his chest, like a small bird flapping it wings trying to break free of the confines of the cage - his chest in this case. 

Dean looked up at the wall in front of him and he knew right away what he was supposed to do - didn't hesitate, and mere seconds later he was stood before a great red train. The Hogwarts Express. He turned around just in time to catch his brother stumbling through the entrance to platform 9 3/4.  
When his parents were through he turned around again, and that was when he saw him. Standing there next to a group of boys. He stood with them but still looked secluded somehow. Dean took the somewhat mysterious boy in from the dark tousled hair, blue eyes and to an ill fitted sweater over regular blue jeans. Dean slid his eyes back up to the face of the stranger and traced the boys stunned eyes to the train. A lady pushed in in front of him, and Dean was reminded of why he was here. 

 

Saying goodbye to his family was easy enough. Well saying goodbye to his parents was easy enough, but he felt his chest constrict slightly, joined by a picking feeling behind his eyes as he turned to his brother. Of course if anyone should ever mention this he would deny it violently, but right now he didn't care as he pulled the brown haired boy into a bear hug, whispering a promise of being home soon enough.

***

Finding an suitable carriage was probably the hardest task after that. He sighed as he continued through the train in look of one that wasn't completely filled, and he felt relief flood through him when he finally walked past one with only a single person in it.  
The blue eyed boy from the train station. He was sitting with his back to the door, but turned around when Dean opened it.  
"Company?" Dean said, smiling the biggest smile he could manage.  
The boy hesitated for a second before nodding, gesturing to the empty seat in front of him, and Dean slid into it before looking up at the blue eyed boy, who was now staring him down.  
"I'm Dean"  
"Castiel" the boy answered right away, awkwardly holding out his hand. "My brothers are on the way, but they won't mind"  
Dean took his hand shaking it, as he nodded in response. And sure this Castiel was right, his brothers did arrive a few minutes after the train had left the station. Dean had just sat back down again after waving goodbye to his family, when they burst through the door, not even batting an eye at the stranger sitting with their younger brother. 

Their company defiantly shortened the trip, or so it felt. Dean caught himself several times gasping from laughter when the brown haired brother, Gabriel, made a new joke or prank. Or from Michaels unpleased response to the entertainment, though he didn't miss the calming hand Lucifer placed on the teens shoulder. But even with the practically uninterrupted chatter that came from the Gabriel, Dean still caught himself seeking out Castiels rare smiles. 

When they arrived at the school, and headed for the boats Dean stayed by the side of the blue eyed boy. Even though he didn't know it yet, this boy was going to change his life in a way he never could have imagined.


	4. Something about candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some (very very) quick fluff

The rain is pouring down outside and the sound of the droplets hitting the window is constant as well as insistant. It could be annoying but right now it's just a soothing sound. Nothing could really bring him down right now. The rain is literally drowning out the silence in the small motel room.  
The motel is not far from the interstate and the sound of cars racing by joins the round of the rain, as well as the wind howling as it shakes the trees outside the window.  
The motel room is softly lit by a few candlelight on a shelf in the other end of the room, which is something Dean likes but of course he would never admit this. Not to a living nor a dead soul.  
The light flickered and cast its light onto the sleeping form of the other man, almost illuminating his pale delicate skin. No one would ever convince Dean that this man was anything but an Angel. But an Angel he wasn't, not anymore at least. Fallen and broken, Dean had picked up the pieces of the man, the angel, he loved and day by day put him together, until the haunted look in his eyes was absent and the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth was from smiling and laughing, not exhaustion and frowning. The self hatred could still be found there at times, Dean had expected that, but he had also found a way to work around it. Sex had defiantly turned out to be an even greater distraction than what he had thought it was. With that said, he couldn't completely deny some of the chick flick moments, because the hunter had found that there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for his Angel.. well now fallen Angel. 

Slowly to not wake up his sleeping Angel, Dean draped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer to his chest, a smile creeping onto his lips as he felt a small shiver spreading across the fallen Angels back before sighing and relaxing into the much wanted touch. Wrapped around the person he loved Dean slowly let sleep take over, a smile firm on his lips.

Castiels ability to make the hunters heart flutter, even when he was fast asleep would never seize to amaze him.


	5. In this life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here have some Major character death.. Cas this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad okay.. Haven't proofread this at all. Might do so later, but can't right now

They met in high school. A coincidental meeting in the library that lead to a weird not-really friendship between the two teenagers. Dean had been looking for a specific book, and the blue-eyed stranger happened to be looking for something in the same department. It didn't take many exchanged words to peak Deans interest to find out more about the boy with the strange name - this of course turned out to be a harder task than first anticipated.   
Insecurity and misunderstandings almost got the best of them, but once Dean almost a year after their first meeting finally got some sense knocked into the blue-eyed their friendship bloomed and soon after Dean found himself filled with confusing emotions. Their life became a turmoil of jealousy and not-so hidden feelings. This time it was Cas' time to knock some sense into Dean - quite more literally than when it had been reversed.   
From there they settled together, contented with what they had. Together they sailed through life. They saw the people around them settle into their own happy worlds.   
They were never in a hurry, never did they worry what the future would throw them. If Dean had known, he would never had said goodnight to the man next to him, he would never had slept knowing they were running out of precious time. Time they could never prolong, no matter what God he prayed to. No matter how many times he drank his brains out, the bed next to him was still empty and cold. There was still no reassuring smile at the breakfast table, or sweet words whispered in the darkness of the night. The moon no longer shone on them during the night, and the sun never greeted them in the morning.   
We and us became me and I, until there was nothing left. Nothing to do and nothing to see. Life had given them an opportunity and then took it back again. Were they had gone wrong Dean would never learn, but no matter how much it hurt, he never regretted setting eyes on the blue-eyed man he has loved more than he thought he could ever love someone.   
As he says his last goodbye, it's not to the face of the person he loved but to the dirt he is buried under. If he smiles when he leaves the grave, it's because he know he will be joining him soon. A world without Castiel is not worth living it.


End file.
